The Oddities of Rey za Burrel
by Takari-san
Summary: [Rey x Lunamaria] He always acted odd, but she grew to love him nonetheless...


**The Oddities of Rey za Burrel  
**_He always acted odd, but she grew to love him nonetheless. _Rey x Lunamaria

A/N: A product of pure imagination, and what-ifs concerning perhaps, my favorite pair in Gundam Seed just slightly after Athrun x Cagalli, which owns my soul :3 This was clearly made for enjoyment, and I obviously **don't** own **Gundam Seed Destiny** (or else you know that it would be a whole love story approach for Athrun x Cagalli, Rey x Lunamaria and Shinn x Stellar x Auel) **Apologies **to the readers if they seem quite **OOC** in this piece of fiction (especially on Rey since I still can't exactly pinpoint him, it's because I'm slow, I know ; . ;) With all that said and done, please enjoy :)

* * *

If she were to label everyone in the battleship Minerva, Shinn would be the moody brooding teenager, Meyrin would be her adorable yet occasionally annoying younger sister, Athrun Zala would be the great and extremely talented war hero, and he would… He would simply be a weird person. It wasn't as if she never took the time to befriend him. After all, she was quite a sociable person. However, ever since the beginning, even during their Military Academy days, Rey za Burrel had always been an odd person. She never could read what went through his mind. 

He ate, he slept, he excelled in plenty of things, he became a comrade in various missions, but the only adjective she could use to describe him was odd. He always had a cool exterior; one of which one would believe a perfect soldier would possess. He took his job seriously and professionally, wherein he never let his emotions hinder his goals – she did think that she had him all figured out, until to her dismay, she witnessed something she preferred to not have. After all, the vision of the perfect soldier that Rey za Burrel carried out was slowly torn apart when she saw his eyes brimmed with joyous tears and a wide grin on his face as he leapt towards Chairman Gullindal. Needless to say, her perception of the blonde was quickly altered after that event.

That was not the only thing that made him odd; there would also be times wherein he would say the oddest things to her, some odd Japanese proverbs that she barely understood. He also had an incredibly odd habit of reading romance novels whenever he had free time from work and training, and she always felt uneasy when the subject of his piercing gaze. There was also the fact that recently, the young soldier seemed to be eyeing her as she traveled across the corridors – though she was pretty convinced that THAT was just her imagination.

Despite all his oddities, she could still say that Rey was a reliable comrade, much more compared to Shinn Asuka who always moved according to his feelings of the matter. Rey executed orders perfectly, and with that, she knew that all his weird antics could be set aside. Rey was an amazing warrior, and even though he did show obvious disregard for her life a couple of times, he was someone she trusted in the battlefield.

A small smile graced her face as she made her way through Minerva's corridors, and though she was totally oblivious of why she had began to think about the matter, her mind felt rather content with her assumptions. She made her way to her room, which she shared with her younger sister when her body collided into another's. She looked up to see long blonde hair, blue-grey eyes and the usual straight face and square expression he wore: Rey.

"Ah… sorry Lunamaria." He mumbled a quick apology as he continued on his way.

"Ah… Rey," she turned to follow the blonde, "Where are you going?"

As usual, the silent boy who seemed to only be able to talk in a few phrases at a time gave his answer swift, crisp and straightforward way, "Cafeteria, going to get a drink."

"Ah… I see," she told him with the usual cheerful grin she wore. Having nothing else to do, she followed the boy to his destination. Besides, the idea of a can of apple juice from their very own vending machine seemed rather attractive as of the moment, "I'll go with you, a can of apple juice would be nice now."

Her companion raised an eyebrow, a bulge on his throat growing. He never understood why but the way she carried herself, her smiles, he quirky and sometimes-annoying antics, they all enchanted him. It frightened him that he felt that way, since really, the only person he thought would ever mean anything to him would be Chairman Gullindal and the sudden swirling emotions that overcame him were surprisingly odd. He often thought '_Why Lunamaria?_ ' and came up with the answer that his heart was stupid, and that he couldn't do anything about it. He then stated with a sigh, "Do what you want."

"Sometimes, you're just mean Rey." Lunamaria said with a chuckle as the blonde turned away, uneasy with the atmosphere surrounding the two of them. The door of their cafeteria opened as she merrily skipped towards the vending machine, He trudged slowly, following her.

Rey eyed her with a weary look - it surprised him how dense she could be, but then again, she liked Commander Zala after all. She really didn't need to pay attention to whatever else goes around her. The thought made him wearier than he already felt; these 'hormones' thing proves to be quite troublesome that it distracted his train of thought to where it was supposed to be. His already down-in-the-dumps mood fell even lower when Lunamaria's eyes suddenly lit up; he definitely knew what that meant…

"Athrun!" she exclaimed cheerfully as true to her word, the blue-haired FAITH member was present in the room, taking a can of warm coffee from the vending machine.

And as usual, the commander turned to Lunamaria, backing away to maintain a safe distance from her. No, it was not that he disliked the female pilot; it would be much more accurate that he was intimidated by her - he was never one who could socialize with others well. "L-Luna…"

The girl fished a coin from her pocket, inserting it into the vending machine's coin slot as she pressed the 'Apple Juice' button as she grasped the cool aluminum can, "Ah… there it is! Athrun, I never knew you liked drinking coffee…"

"Ah… I just felt like it…"

Rey za Burrel stared at the two conversing pilots from the corner of his eye, his mouth felt rather dry. He wanted out of that certain room, and quite quickly too. To his dismay, Lunamaria turned to him…

"Rey, Rey, which do you want?" She tugged his sleeve as she pointed to the vending machine.

The blonde shifted his gaze to meet hers, feeling the lump on his throat grow. He forced words to flow from his mouth, and it came out in a rather croaky statement, "No thanks, I'm not thirsty." And with those words, Rey found himself rushing out of the cafeteria despite his desperate craving for some alcohol as of that moment; well actually, he craved for anything as long as it could shut his thumping heart up.

The female pilot couldn't help but blink. If she remembered correctly, she just followed Rey to the cafeteria because he was seeking a glass of water. Of course that meant he was actually THIRSTY. She blinked a couple more of times, totally oblivious to his obvious display of emotions…

"Rey is really weird."

* * *

Her wounded body laid above his lap as he recklessly landed his mobile suit into the depths of the forest. Her breathing turned irregular, the sweat forming on her forehead increased; she had the idea that she was no longer going to last. His idle hand made its way to her forehead, wiping the sweat that had accumulated there. Words could not express the anguish he felt as her immobile body lay atop his lap; he felt that his heart tearing itself apart already. He was never one who bothered with emotions in the battlefield, but when it came to her, he often – no, always, lost rational thinking. 

"Rey, don't mind me… just go help Shinn and the others. I will die soon." She uttered softly, the color absent from her cheeks. She smiled weakly, urging him to throw her off the mobile suit at that moment, or at least something quite close to that.

Rey stared at her with an eyebrow arched, "Idiot, you will not die, not here."

"It would be better if you left me, much more efficient since I wouldn't be able to do much after this. Don't you always go for a reasonable approach?" Lunamaria told him with a wink. At occasions like these, it surprised him how she could still bear to be so cheerful.

He froze at his place, what she said had been the truth but there was definitely no way that he was going to leave her to die like that. He loved her. "Yes, but you're an important comrade." He told her, his hand clenching the controls of his mobile suit tightly.

"Sacrifices are always needed. I wouldn't mind being one, really." She told him, still with a smile.

"I don't want you to be one." He mumbled under his breath a small blush gracing his cheeks, "I care about you."

Her eyes widened for a moment, then softened as she saw the blonde turn away from her gaze, obviously embarrassed. She never realized, maybe because she was always distracted by various things like Commander Zala for example. She felt guilt weighing in her heart and yet she felt somewhat blissful all the same, "Thank you…"

"Shut up. Stop talking like you're about to die." He told her quickly as with renewed vigor, he did everything he could to save the girl on his lap.

Rey was truly a weird person, but he was caring as well.

* * *

Rey had been equally as weird when they shared their first kiss; it amused her to no bounds actually. 

"Hey Rey, I think I love you."

"What…?" Rey took a step back from her as she surprised him with a sudden confession. It was after the war already, both of them had lived peaceful lives and their days of serving in the military were over. "What about Commander Zala?"

"He's been married for the longest time Rey, if you actually forgotten that… He lives in Orb leading a life of a King, since after all; he DID marry the representative of Orb." Lunamaria said with a giggle. Even after two years, Rey still continued to be the oddball he had always been, whenever she heard people talk about how cool, responsible and talented he was, she could only break into a fit of giggles.

"Even so… what do you mean you love me?" he tried his best to remain calm and collected, he really did. But, as usual, his heart (dubbed 'stupid' by Rey) had been thumping like crazy, sending stupid (hence, the name) signals to his mind that he was to turn to the happiest man alive and do a victory dance of some sort. But even Rey, who often found himself succumbing to his idiot for a heart knew that a victory dance would destroy whatever image the world has of him.

She shrugged with a grin on her face, "You told be once that you cared about me, so I just want to tell you that I love you."

"But that was in the middle of a life and death situation, you were about to DIE then, and I was just… trying to uplift your spirit." Rey mumbled under his breath. He didn't even know why he bothered to say such random things when what he just heard made him already so ecstatic.

Lunamaria smiled, "It's okay if you feel that way… I mean, I didn't expect much, I just want you to know I care."

He shakily raised his hands, cupping her face in his palms. He was shaking, nervous to no end; he NEVER spoke to anyone like this before, not even Chairman Gullindal so it was easy to presume that he didn't know a bit of what to say, "It's not that I don't REALLY care… I'm just… shocked. I don't even know why but I've always…"

"You're really amusing Rey…" she said, unable to control the laughter that overtook her. It wasn't that she was laughing at his feelings, man; she felt that her heart, which sunk at his previous statement, was floating like a giddy idiot with his actions. It was just that… she laughed.

The blonde arched an eyebrow, glaring at the female ex-pilot with the expression of slight annoyance he always wore when they were still soldiers. His mouth slowly curved upwards into a smile as he bent down, placing his lips carelessly on hers. The kiss was far from perfect - his first, and hers as well… It was quite amusing how they both almost fainted from being unable to control their breathing well. But for the two of them, it was perhaps, one of the best moments in their lives.

"Wow." Rey said with a blink, his normally blank face and cool exterior turned into nothing but a confused yet blissfully happy expression.

Lunamaria Hawke couldn't help but giggle as she playfully flicked the ex-pilot's nose, "Dork."

Rey za Burrel was definitely not ordinary; he was odd, weird and often unpredictable but hell, that didn't stop her from loving him. Nothing could, she knew it.

**:Owari – The end:**

**A/N: **I hope that wasn't too terrible T.T;; I love this pairing to pieces and I wouldn't want to destroy it's greatness (I obviously hang around those ReyLuna doujin circles too much). Ah well, I had so much fun with this fic :3 I hope that you enjoyed it too. **R/R! **


End file.
